projectcrusadefandomcom-20200222-history
Bomberman
Bomberman is a newcomer character that appears in Super Smash Bros. Crusade. He has been playable ever sense the first public release of the game.__TOC__ General Bomberman is the main protagonist of the Bomberman Series. He is a member of the Bomberman species, which are usually inhabitants of Planet Bomber. Like all Bombermen, he has the ability to generate bombs in his hands. There are many incarnations of him represented in the different games of the series, which usually don't keep a constant description of the character. He is often saving his home planet from disaster. Attributes True to his appearances in other games, Bomberman relies mainly on his bomb attacks. He has a vesatile array of bomb attacks which make him effective at stage control. His Bomb Kick provides a quick-moving projectile for attacking grounded opponents; his Ice Bomb provides an angled projectile that allows Bomberman to run away or apply pressure due to its usability while jumping; and his Bomb Drop allows him to stop foes in their tracks with an explosive trap. Using these attacks in tandem with his normal moves, Bomberman can play a very effective run-away, zoning, or offensive game, depending on the character matchup. Naturally, Bomberman cannot always rely on these moves, as characters with reflectors, such as Fox, can pose a threat to Bomberman. Luckily, Bomberman has a fairly robust set of normal moves and decent mobility, providing him tools for most situations. However good Bomberman may seem at first glance, he has many problems. He can't outplay every opponent on projectile moves alone. Aside from characters with reflectors, there are also some characters who can simply move quickly enough to avoid the bomb onslaught. Such characters like Link and Krystal can be a problem for Bomberman. Also, Bomberman's recovery is nothing spectacular - he essentially gets another jump which doesn't reach especially far and the ability to glide. This grants him some good horizontal distance however, but it makes him fairly easy to gimp, and combined with his somewhat light weight, easy to finish off. Bomberman is currently in D tier, ranked 42th. He has some good attributes which redeem his as a character, but it will take practice to make him a very effective fighter. Nonetheless, Bomberman is capable of winning matches with the right gameplan. Bomberman's Normal Moves Combo *Bomberman does two punches then kicks. (2% punches, 5% kick, 9% total) Side Tilt *Bomberman does a quick kick while stepping forward a short distance. (8%) Up Tilt *Bomberman smashes his head, hitting above and in front of him. (8%) Down Tilt *Bomberman does a low kick with his non-leading leg. (7%) Side Smash *Bomberman rolls and kicks, similar to Goku's side smash. (7% first hit, 8% second, 15% total) Up Smash *Bomberman spins and sends enemy in the spin upwards. Hits multiple times. (15% total) Down Smash *Bomberman smashes the ground and creates a small, shortrange shockwave that does damage and powerful knockback. (16%) Nair *Bomberman kicks in front himself in the air with both legs. Good range and decent power make this a key spacing move for Bomberman. (10%) Fair *Bomberman punches in front of himself in the air. This move propels Bomberman forward slightly and does high knockback. (14%.) Bair *Bomberman kicks behind himself in the air. This is very fast and has good range and KO power. (15%) Up Air *Bomberman backflips and swings his legs above himself to hit enemies above. Bomberman's fastest aerial. (7%) Dair *Bomberman kicks below himself. When this move is used, Bomberman falls faster than normal. (10%) Forward Throw *Bomberman throws the grabbed enemy like he would a bomb. (8%) Back Throw *Bomberman puts the grabbed enemy behind himself and kicks. (9%) Up Throw *Bomberman throws the grabbed enemy up. (8%) Down Throw *Bomberman places the grabbed enemy below himself and stomps on the enemy twice then kicks the enemy away. (10%) Dash Attack *Bomberman does a slide kick. (9%) Ledge attack *Bomberman flips up and does a low kick. (9%) Glide Attack *Bomberman throws an ice bomb. (6%) Bomberman's Special Moves Misc. Animations Entrance *TBA Taunt *Bomberman flourishes his arm at his side saying "I did it!" Win *TBA Trivia *Incidentally, Super Smash Bros. Crusade is the second time Bomberman and Wario appear in a game together. The first game to feature both is Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! Notable Appearances *Bomberman (TG-16) (1990) *Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman! (1994) *Bomberman DS (2005) *Bomberman 2 DS (2008) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Zoning Characters Category:Complete